


Dive

by racheltuckerrr



Series: Divide [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheltuckerrr/pseuds/racheltuckerrr
Summary: 'This song was a gift for a dear friend who taught me the importance of seeking new waters when the current of your life becomes too familiar to grow. This is her message for all of us, one person in particular. So, let’s dive.' - Ed xaka if there ever exists a universe in which Ed Sheeran’s new song, Dive, is really just Cat’s love letter to Kara in lyrical form then why ever the heck can’t it be this one? Enjoy.





	

_“Maybe I came on too strong_

_Maybe I waited too long_

_Maybe I played my cards wrong_

_Oh just a little bit wrong_

_Baby I apologise for it”_

The soft music filtered in through her stereo as Kara was lying on her living room couch, looking defeated in every sense of the word. She was having one hell of a day…scratch that, _week_. Everything was going all wrong, and it has been for a while now. It was a little like her life was starting to slip by without her consent, and she was only a spectator in the rings, powerless to change the unfortunate narrative.

If her whole planet hadn’t been completely destroyed, and her culture and the notion of her god with it, she would pray to Rao for a sign, anything. To shine his light and show her the way. It used to work well enough on Krypton. But then, that was a whole lifetime away. And it’s not that she hadn’t found that light again, here on Earth, because it was quite the opposite. She found it many times, in many different forms and shapes, mostly in the people around her.

_“I could fall or I could fly_

_Here in your aeroplane_

_I could live, I could die_

_Hanging on the words you say”_

She found it in Eliza first, in a mother who never dared call herself that, but deserved the title all the same. A woman who opened her home to Kara without a second thought, and treated her like she was her own daughter, making Kara feel more grateful than she knew she was capable of.

She found it in her adoptive sister next, who was as accepting and warmhearted with her as the years went by as she had been reluctant and wary at first. No words could describe the bond between the two sisters, and Alex was the first one to make Kara feel, for the first time since her home was destroyed, that she was truly loved and accepted for who she was.

And, surprisingly or not, most recently, she found that light in Cat. The woman who gave her a purpose before her path was announced across the sky in a flurry of plane exhaust fumes and blaringly loud sirens. The one person who saw her, all of her, without having to be asked. And the one, Kara ironically admitted to herself just after Cat left, who made her feel like she finally, really, _truly_ belonged somewhere. So, of course, as most good things, it had to be too good to be true.

_“I’ve been known to give my all_

_And jumping in harder than_

_10,000 rocks on the lake”_

It hasn’t been easy, by any stretch of the imagination, to find that spring of new hope every day that made her appreciate her life for what it was, but it was those lights that she always returned to, whenever she needed to draw strength for whatever she was facing that day, and it was because of them that she could do it all again the next day. And, just like Rao and Krypton before, each of those lights started fading away, one by one, leaving her in the dark again. Not intentionally, of course.

Eliza had to fade as part of her growing up, and that was alright with Kara because she knew she would always have this little place in Midvale to go back to whenever she felt the need to do so. Alex was fading too, even if she would protest to the notion alone, but Kara knew better, as someone who was more than familiar with the signs.

Alex wouldn’t admit it, but her happiness was taking her on a journey that Kara would not, _could not_ follow her on, simply because it wasn’t a path she knew how to take herself. But at the same time, Alex deserved to be happy and Maggie seemed to be the person to give her that, so Kara couldn’t find it in herself to even consider standing in the way of that. But she also knew her sister was wrong, and it _did_ have an effect on their relationship and maybe that would change if only Kara found someone for herself… But that was not something she liked to think about, because then, inevitably, she would think of _Cat_.

_“So don’t call me baby_

_Unless you mean it_

_Don’t tell me you need me_

_If you don’t believe it”_

Cat, who was very far away and more unreachable than ever. Sure, there was always the occasional congratulatory text or two about her newest byline in the Trib, the slightly possessive undertone in the way she praised Kara whenever she wrote an article about a certain Luthor, but it felt more like courtesy than anything else, even if Kara knew the genuine pride the other woman must be feeling behind each polite line. But Kara spoke Cat like a second language, and she knew when the other woman was holding back, could feel it in the emptiness echoing around the walls of CatCo now that its fearless leader was gone.

And as for Kara, missing Cat was more intense a feeling, than something a few cross-continental comments could satisfy and it wasn’t nearly enough. But Kara knew better than to call her when she so clearly didn’t want to be found…

_“So let me know the truth_

_Before I dive right into you”_

The momentary lapse in her thoughts allowed Kara to finally take in the lyrics of the beautiful new song Alex recommended she listen to, and it almost took her breath away when she did. It felt so painfully poignant she couldn’t quite believe it, so she let her senses relax and stretch out towards the sound, breaking her protective barriers down, one by one, to get to the source of this newfound emotion.

When she realized it wasn’t only her barriers but her heart breaking as well, the sadness bubbling up in her chest almost unbearable, she realized that it was almost like this song was written specifically for her. In this lonely, vulnerable moment she only shared with herself, it was almost as if she could hear _her_ , saying the words, written only for Kara… But that would be impossible, _right?_  Because Cat would never do something like that.

_“You’re a mystery_

_I have travelled the world_

_And there’s no other girl like you, no one_

_What’s your history?”_

Or maybe she would do _exactly_ that. Kara swallowed hard at the familiar question and could’ve sworn she even heard Cat’s voice in the chorus, taunting her. Or it could’ve been her mind playing tricks on her, at this point, she really couldn’t be sure.

But there was no mistaking it now, the words, the tone, the message of it all, Kara was absolutely sure now. Of all the things she expected Cat to do, if anything, this _wasn’t_ it, but if she really thought about it, it made sense. And if anyone had the pull to talk a popular songwriter into crafting a love letter just for her, as a part of his brand new album, just to get her point across, without actually risking her own skin in the process, it would be the Queen of All Ambiguity.

_“Do you have a tendency to lead some people on?_

_Cause I heard you do”_

The irony of those two lines would’ve made Kara laugh if not for the considerable lump in her throat. She thought about the thousands of people listening to this very song, across time and space, and for a second she wished she was so blissfully unaware. It was startling in itself, to face your own feelings, even without an audience, but Cat never did do anything halfway.

And it was funny, because despite being an alien from another planet, Kara had always been a simple kind of girl at heart when it came to romance and what really matters in life. She would have been fine with a simple conversation or maybe a single flower or, well, _yes_ chocolate, but it was a twisted kind of irony that plain Kara Danvers had to fall in love with the most notoriously extravagant and circuitous person on the face of _this_ humble planet.

_“I could fall or I could fly_

_Here in your aeroplane_

_I could live, I could die_

_Hanging on the words you say_

_I’ve been known to give my all_

_And lie awake, every day_

_Don’t know how much I can take”_

Kara felt her eyes starting to water at the last line because of how strongly it resonated with her. Anyone who knew her could rightfully argue that her endurance was well above average, both because of her superhuman abilities and her kind, tolerant nature, but Kara knew herself too.

And, in this particular moment, she was a tightrope dancer balancing precariously close to the edge of her breaking point, and it wouldn’t take much to make her fall, with no guarantee to get back up again.

_“I could fall or I could fly_

_Here in your aeroplane_

_I could live, I could die_

_Hanging on the words you say_

_I’ve been known to give my all_

_Sitting back, looking at_

_Every mess that I made”_

The tears came freely now, falling from her baby blue eyes like pearls, and there was no pretence in the pain etched so clearly on the young woman’s face as she sat curled up in her living room, knees held close to her chest, her heart calling out for the woman who held it in the palm of her hands.

_“So don’t call me baby_

_Unless you mean it”_

Kara couldn’t take it anymore. She reached for her phone, mind already made up and damn the consequences.

_“Don’t tell me you need me_

_If you don’t believe it”_

For once in her adult life, Kara wouldn’t just stand idly, watching her dreams fly by without at least reaching out for them first. Or in this case, _her_.

“ _I need you baby_ ” she typed without thinking too much about it, for fear that she would change her mind if she actually thought about what those words meant, hoping the underlying message was as clear as Ed’s voice echoing in her living room. It was now or never, and if Cat had been brave enough to take that first step, then she deserved the same from Kara in return.

When her phone pinged with a location she knew all too well, it was all Kara could do not to tear her apartment window off its hinges as she busted it open to rocket into the sky towards Cat’s beach house.

 _Dive_ , Cat had said.

And at the time Kara only had a vague idea of what that meant, more like a distant shore she wanted oh so much to reach, rather than an actual destination in sight. Now though, as she sped through the open air towards the balcony doors that were already open for her, she understood. And she was ready to _dive_.

_“So let me know the truth_

_Before I dive right into you_

_Before I dive right into you_

_Before I dive right into you…”_


End file.
